


Asgard Family Fluff

by PoisonousJester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actually good parent Odin, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Odin tries, One Shot Collection, loki is a little shit, so is Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousJester/pseuds/PoisonousJester
Summary: Short glimpses into the childhood of our two favorite Asgardian princes. Featuring Loki being Loki, Thor being Thor, Frigga being Best!MomTM and Odin trying his best.2.[...] "Thor was a proud prince of Asgard, already six years old and therefore a big boy and one day he would be the bestest warrior in the whole universe! Thor wasn’t afraid of anything, just like his pappa. But when he went to wake up his little brother this morning and Loki was all warm and red and sweaty and just wouldn’t open his eyes, he was maybe a little bit afraid." [...]
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... This is my first work posted on this site and I have pretty much no idea what I'm doing, but let's hope for the best~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions for what I should write next, please let me know in the comments. Also, English is not my native language so if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them =^.^=
> 
> ~ Happy reading ~

Odin Allfather had spent most of his day mediating between two members of his council, who were, of all things, squabbling over the proper amount of cheese at royal banquets. Now that a satisfying conclusion to that bit of ridiculousness had been found, he was quite looking forward to some peace and quiet.

As if on cue, the golden double-doors of his throne room burst open and his two sons spilled inside, dripping blood and shoving each other in a mad dash to his throne. „Father!“, his older son shouted in that very specific tone that foretold a headache for Odin in the not so distant future. „Loki stabbed me!“

„Only after you punched me“, came the slightly nasal response from his youngest, who was holding a handkerchief to his bloody nose.

„Well, you tripped me“, accused Thor and Odin suppressed a sigh. He knew exactly what would follow.

And indeed,

„I did not!“

„Yes, you did!“

„No, I didn’t!“

„You did!“

„Didn’t!“

„Did!“

„Didn’t!“

„Did!“

„Enough“, Odin intervened in exasperation. Blessed silence spread in the throne room. Two quick once-overs ascertained that while Thor had a pocketknife sticking out of his upper arm and Loki’s face was starting to swell spectacularly, no real harm had been done. This time.

„If you insist on acting like children, you will be treated like children. You will go to Healer Álfeiðr, let her check your wounds and tell her in _detail_ why she has to spend her valuable time healing the self-inflicted injuries of the two princes of Asgard, who by all accounts are supposed to be mature young men.“

Both boys deflated at hearing that. And while Odin would like to think the cause for that was his chastisement, he knew better. Healer Álfeiðr, a stern woman and one of the most accomplished healers in all the Nine Realms, was among the very few people who managed to absolutely terrify both his sons.

Hopefully, her inevitable lecture would keep Thor and Loki out of trouble for a while. A fool’s hope, certainly, but better than no hope at all. And so he ignored the begging eyes of his two suddenly sheepish-looking boys and send them on their way.

Before the doors were even fully closed behind them, his sons had resumed their argument. However, their joined voices of „Didn’t“/„Did“ faded and Odin decided that for the moment, they were someone else’s problem. He loved his sons, he truly did. But sometimes his little hellions could drive him quite a bit insane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you so much for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits! You motivated me so much that I immediately started working on the next bit and here it is (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ~ Happy reading ~

Thor was a proud prince of Asgard, already six years old and therefore a big boy and one day he would be the bestest warrior in the whole universe! Thor wasn’t afraid of anything, just like his pappa. But when he went to wake up his little brother this morning and Loki was all warm and red and sweaty and just _wouldn’t open his eyes_ , he was maybe a little bit afraid. And so he called for his mamma, because Mamma always knew what to do and when she whisked Loki off to the healing chambers he followed closely.

There, he watched wide-eyed as Loki was put on a metal table. A strict looking woman started touching his face and then prodded him with weird instruments. Thor tried to hold his breath to not attract any attention. Because that looked really scary and the only reason he didn’t try to save his brother was his mamma, who was stroking Loki’s hair but didn’t seem too bothered by the other woman. However, as she proceeded to spread a sticky goop on his forehead and then lifted a bottle of smelly, ominous-looking brown liquid to his lips, Thor had enough. No weird woman was allowed to make his brother drink something like _that_!

With a mighty battlecry he threw himself in between his helpless brother and the fiend with the bottle. He heard his mamma yelp somewhere behind him but he was entirely focussed on his enemy. Who, he realized with no small satisfaction, had dropped the bottle and was now standing in a stinky puddle of spilled liquid.

All that satisfaction fled in a heartbeat however, when his mamma started scolding him. „Thor! What are you doing?! Healer Álfeiðr is helping your brother. Why are you getting in her way? Thor, answer me, right this moment!“

Seeing as there was no immediate danger coming from the woman in her puddle, he turned to his mamma. „She tried to poison Loki! Didn’t you see, Mamma? I had to protect him.“

However, before his mamma could answer him, a faint cough drew all their attention. Loki had _finally_ opened his eyes and was looking at them in confusion. With a cry of pure joy, Thor engulfed his brother in a tight hug. „You’re well, you’re fine, everything’s fine, I protected you“, he babbled.

„Brother“, Loki said weakly but he also hugged Thor back and that was the most important thing in the world right now.

„Oh my two boys“, their mamma said softly and stroked both their heads. Then her voice became firmer. „While this is incredibly cute and I am very glad to see you awake, my darling, your treatment is not over, yet. You will have to let go of your brother now, Thor, and then you will apologize to Healer Álfeiðr for making her spill the medicine. Understood?“

Reluctantly, Thor released Loki from the hug and turned his eye to puddle-woman, who was, in fact, no longer standing in the puddle but had instead retrieved another bottle of the same brown liquid and was now glaring down at Thor. He shrank back. „Medicine?“, he whispered.

His mamma answered: „Yes, my love. Medicine. So that your brother’s fever can be fully cured.“

Thor shared a dubious look with Loki who, now more aware, also seemed to question the validity of that statement. How could something that smelled and looked that foul possibly be used to cure something?

„Prince Thor, if you could please step back now so that I can administer the appropriate dosage, I would be much obliged.“ The accompanying smile would follow Thor into his nightmares, he was sure, and he made way for her immediately.

Unceremoniously, she measured out a large spoonful of the medicine and before Loki could do more than squawk, the spoon was shoved in his mouth and he was made to swallow.

„Bleurgh! Eeew, ugh!“ The ensuing sounds of pure disgust filled the healing chamber. Thor’s eyes were like saucers. Never had he seen his little brother make such a scene! That brown liquid had to be truly vile and the weird woman was clearly not to be trifled with.

Healer Álfeiðr, a worthy foe indeed. And once Loki stopped trying to scrape his tongue off, he would make sure his brother was fully aware of this scary enemy of theirs as well.


End file.
